Tales of Lhii - Part 1
Tales of Lhii is a selection of stories by User:JediToa concerning the Vakama's character Lhii. Vakama's Hut The Ta-Matoran gathered in Vakama's hut. Jaller, Kapura, Nuhrii, and many others eagerly waited to hear Vakama's stories. Vakama thought far back into his memories. He and the other turaga had sworn not to tell of Metru Nui or their former lives. "The Matoran know so little of their own universe," Vakama thought. If I and my brothers fall, then no one will preserve the memory of the great warriors of old. So Vakama began his tale in a creative way. Lhii's Beginning Lhii was a Ta-Matoran just like you are. He was red and yellow and was known all throughout his village by his yellow Pakari. He was strong and carried a shield and lavaboard wherever he went. His skill as a lava surfer was known throughout the whole island and he became the model of all Ta-Matoran. One day, his village was attacked by an army of Rahi Frostelus. ---- Lhii knew that the enemy was close. He was assigned as a lookout to warn the Toa of threats. "Lhii, your shift is over," said an old Toa of Iron, no sooner had Lhii left his post then a squadron of Frostelus seeming came out of no where and struck the Toa down. Lhii ran for his life shouting alarm to all who would listen. The Toa and Matoran who resisted fought valiantly, yet one by one they fell. Lhii ran from the village fortress toward the volcano, surely the Frostelus would not purse him into there. He was wrong. A lone frostelus pursued Lhii into the volcano of the island. Lhii barely dodged a blow to his head. He jumped onto the rocks that made a bridge across the lava the enemy in pursuit. As he reached the end of the volcanic cave, he got an idea. He ran toward lower ground where the lava was near. The enemy pursued him. The frostelus struck the ground where Lhii stood, but the Ta-Matoran leaped out of the way just in time. Another warrior struck the side of the volcano causing a hole to emerge in its side. Lhii then struck the volcano causing rocks to fall into the lava and making the surface of the magma rise. Jumping onto his lava-board, Lhii escaped through the whole into the volcano riding on a stream of lava. He made it out to the docks of the island where he hijacked a boat and left the island. He looked back only once to see his village destroyed and all the Matoran and Toa with it. He rowed away and would keep travelling until he would reach an island known as...Vahki. ---- Vakama concluded his tale and let the Matoran ponder why Vakama had chosen such a sad tale. Reassuringly, Vakama told them that Lhii did many other things and promised to tell them the rest another day. Category:Tales of Lhii